


Tearing my seams from reality

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Arranged Marriage, Captured, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapped, Light Angst, M/M, Motorcycles, Open Ending, Running Away, Silencing spell, escaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Otabek's just made it over to the other side, turning towards the large entrance, when it opens. Two figures appear in the door, arms linked. The warlock is easily distinguishable, a magical gleam radiating off him as he moves into the room.  His back is straight, a charming smile on his face. Otabek almost misses him completely for the vision on his arm.The boy has long hair that looks like gold spun down on his back, braids adorning it with pearls twisted into the plaits. He’s in a gown, neck completely covered by the thick, dark grey collar. He looks breathtaking, gorgeous, but it’s not his beauty that captures Otabek attention.The boy has a beautiful face, high cheekbones, small nose, sharp jaw, but it’s completely devoid of emotion. His face is blank, an open canvas, or as if no one is there—as if he’s a puppet. Otabek wonders for a second if he is, if he is merely an ornament to decorate the warlock’s arm. Then the boy turns slightly, as if feeling Otabek’s gaze on him, and bright green eyes meet his.Or; Otabek's magical guild gets invited to a party by a powerful warlock. On his arm, the warlock has a man more beautiful than Otabek has ever seen, a man that doesn't seem to be able to speak
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, implied
Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my nineteenth piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'language barriers' and lead to this OtaYuri story. It's not what one might see as language barriers but this is what my mind came up with. I'm not very used to writing magic AU's or Otabek POV, and I've given up on this story several time, letting it rest for weeks before I came back to it, which isn't usually how i write. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> A huge thank you to [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for betaing this. You're amazing <3.

_“And if we should die tonight, Then we should all die together,”_ Phichit shout-sings into the dark night, spinning on the neatly cut grass. 

_“Raise a glass of wine for the last time,”_ Leo sings back, voice clear even through the alcohol haze he has to be feeling. 

_“Calling out for the rope, Prepare as we will,”_ Ji answers, pressing closer to Leo as his voice cuts through the crisp night air. 

_“Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side,”_ Leo fills in, swaying to the unheard music. 

_“Desolation comes upon the sky,”_ they all shout, before Phichit tumbles to the ground, probably too dizzy from all his twirling. Leo and Ji giggle as Phichit liess like a starfish in the damp grass, blinking up at the sky as if he can’t understand how he ended up with his back on the ground. Otabek chuckles from where he’s leaning against the glass doors leading into the mansion of their host, the most powerful warlock in this region, or so they say. Otabek has yet to meet the man, so he can’t know for sure. Rumors are often exaggerated. He’s learned through his four years as a traveling merchant selling magic items that people love stories, the more exaggerated the better. Still, this warlock has protected this region for decades, and was apprenticed to the one who had protected it for almost a century before that. The capital is thriving, protected from vicious attacks and other magic users. The people they passed when they drove through today looked relaxed and content, busy with their everyday lives, much different from some of the other regions they’ve visited through the years as a guild. 

The warlock has yet to arrive to the celebration, and Otabek’s friends started the festivities early, along with the other guests. It’s a rare occasion when they can feast like this, and Otabek does not blame them for wanting to indulge in the sweet wine and delicious food offered. Still, they’re here on business and should try to prepare themselves for that. With a fond expression, he pushes himself off the doors, turning to open them to let the pounding music of the party drift into the garden they have taken shelter in to try to sober up before the wizard arrives. 

“Let’s get inside; we don’t want to be passed out out here when he comes,” Otabek says over his shoulder. Leo nods, trying to usher Ji up to stand.

“You head in,” Leo says. “We’ll try to sober Phichit up.” 

Otabek nods in agreement and heads inside. There isn’t much he can do about getting the alcohol level to drop in Phichit’s veins. Ji is the only one of them who has any magic abilities, and his healing powers will have their drunken guild member sobering up in no time. 

Otabek makes his way through dancing and talking guests to the other side of the banquet hall, hoping to get a good view of the room. Getting to supply the warlock with some of their items would mean great business for them, money they could use to make it over to the next region, and maybe even to the one after that, their final goal. They’re all getting tired of traveling, longing to settle down. Leo and Ji want to get married and start a family. Phichit wants to start a shop, one for potions. Otabek doesn't know what he wants, but he too is getting tired of the endless wandering across countries. He’s started developing a hollowness in his chest, like he’s running around without purpose. Maybe a home and a stable environment will help. Hopefully.

He’s just made it over to the other side, turning towards the large entrance, when it opens. Two figures appear in the door, arms linked. The warlock is easily distinguishable, a magical gleam radiating off him as he moves into the room. His hair is short, almost just a shadow across his scalp, dark eyes scouring over the room as he moves inside. He’s in heavy, dark robes, ones that only those who’ve been schooled through an old apprenticeship use. His back is straight, a charming smile on his face. Otabek almost misses him completely for the vision on his arm. 

The boy has long hair that looks like gold spun down on his back, braids adorning it with pearls twisted into the plaits. He’s in a gown, neck completely covered by the thick, dark grey collar. Sheer white fabric spreads down his arms and chest, almost entirely transparent. Feathered shoulder pieces jut out from his small frame. The dress stretches tight across his torso all the way to his hips, dark and light feathers spreading down into a large skirt that flows out into a train behind him. He looks breathtaking, gorgeous, but it’s not his beauty that captures Otabek attention. 

The boy has a beautiful face, high cheekbones, small nose, sharp jaw, but it’s completely devoid of emotion. His face is blank, an open canvas, or as if no one is there—as if he’s a puppet. Otabek wonders for a second if he is, if he is merely an ornament to decorate the warlock’s arm. Then the boy turns slightly, as if feeling Otabek’s gaze on him, and bright green eyes meet his.

In that second, Otabek knows the answers to his questions. He’s never seen eyes so alive, so vibrant and strong. He feels like all the air has been sucked out of his lungs as the boy maintains eye contact, Otabek’s heart racing in his chest. He can’t look away, gaze following those vibrant eyes as if glued to them, like he’s a beacon of light in the dark and all Otabek wants, has ever wanted and will ever want, is to be close to him. Which is insane. Dangerous and all consuming. Like the boy is a siren singing only to Otabek and he’s unable to do anything other than fall under his spell.

“That must be him,” Leo says next to him, and Otabek jumps, startled out of his haze as he looks at his friend. When he turns back, the boy is looking the other way, face as unexpressive as before, with the warlock moving them around the room to greet people. They boy doesn't seem to interact with anyone. The warlock almost seems to be unaware that he’s there. He doesn’t introduce him to anyone, and they boy doesn't move to talk to any of the guests either. 

“Who’s that?” Otabek asks, eyes still following the boy as he moves gracefully around the room. 

“The warlock?” Phichit asks, following Otabek gaze to the pair. 

“No, the blond.” He looks over at Phichit, who’s frowning, eyes following the couple as well. 

“I don’t know? Uhm...a boyfriend?” Phichit says but it’s clear he notices the strange behaviour as well. “You want me to scope it out?” 

Otabek should say no. This has nothing to do with their business, and they should try to stay professional, not go looking for gossip. But there is something nagging at him, the memory of the boy’s eyes still etched in his mind. 

“Please.” 

Phichit darts off to do one of the things he does best, be social and find information. It’s incredibly useful in the trading business; maybe it will be in this case too. Otabek isn’t sure what he hopes Phichit will find, but he needs something, anything, to hold onto, to try to understand. No one else seems to find this behaviour amiss, greeting and chatting with the warlock without acknowledging the boy. Otabek has to will himself to look away so as not to be noticed staring. There is something about those eyes, filled with fire but so full of pain. 

The warlock’s made his way around to them, greeting Leo and Ji first before nodding towards Otabek with a large grin. Otabek bows slightly, giving his name as his eyes are pulled towards the boy, who is staring right back at him. Otabek can’t stop himself, the words tumbling out of his mouth as soon as he thinks them even if he knows this must be wrong. 

“And who is this?” 

He positions himself so it’s clear his addressing the boy, but the blond makes no move to answer. Instead, the warlock, Cao Bin, laughs loudly, boisterous. The boy’s eyes fall to the floor and Otabek’s heart twists in his chest. 

“This is Yuri. Nothing to trouble you hard working gentlemen with. Let’s talk later, when I’ve greeted everyone. I’ve been told that you have some objects I’m interested in.“ 

Otabek can’t answer, drowning in green eyes that've found his again. Leo says something beside him, hopefully agreeing to meet the warlock later, before those vivid emeralds disappear as the warlock moves them to the next group of people waiting. 

“Beka,” Ji calls, and Otabek looks back at him and Leo, both of them frowning, wearing worried expressions. 

“I—” Otabek starts, but he has no idea what he’s going to say. He has no explanation, no words for the feeling in his chest. 

“You alright?” Leo asks, and Otabek nods. He doesn’t feel dizzy or lightheaded, like when under a spell or potion. This is something else, far more dangerous. They grab something to eat and Phichit finds them by the table. 

“Okay, so I think I’ve got some solid information, but...but it’s kind of insane.” Otabek does not like the sound of that. “So, apparently he’s the warlock’s consort?” Phichit says as the group looks towards the pair. 

“Consort?” Ji asks, frowning. “Like they used to have for kings and things like that?”

“Yeah, apparently the warlock was given him when the consort—”

“Yuri,” Otabek supplies and Phichit nods before continuing. 

“Yuri, when he was just a child. Like five or something. There is this small village in the mountains that were plagued with a weird illnesses for about a century. The current warlock’s precursor healed the village and promised to protect them from it in the future, if they gave him a child as a consort every twenty years, and promised to continue to give one to his successor.” 

Ice-cold dread pools in Otabek’s gut as he looks over at Yuri, face still completely motionless. It sounds insane, just like Phichit had said. To have a village in this day of age, what they call a modern era, do something so barbaric. 

“That’s horrible,” Ji whispers, and Otabek can only nod. It might be one of the cruelest things he’s heard in a long time. 

“Yeah. I agree. Apparently, the warlock isn’t allowed to be alone with the consort until after the wedding, though, and that happens on the consort’s twentieth birthday,” Phichit informs them. A knot tightens in Otabeks stomach. Yuri looks young, and Otabek doubts that he’s over twenty. There’s no ring on his finger that suggests they have been wed. 

“Are they married?” Leo asks, and Otabek is grateful for his friend asking instead of him, since he can’t seem to form the words. 

Phichit shakes his head and Otabek lets out a sigh of relief. He doesn't know why he feels so strongly about this, but there is something about Yuri and his burning eyes. 

“Two years, give or take a little, according to my source.” That would make him eighteen, then, and locked to a man twice his age for the past thirteen years. Four years younger then the four of them, and the same age they were when they headed out on this journey, giddy to explore the world.

“Can it be broken?” Otabek asks, without really thinking. All three of his friends turn, brows raised, shock clear on their faces. 

“That, I did not ask,” Phichit admits, studying Otabek closely. “I don’t expect that would be well received.” None of them say anything for a while, still following Yuri with their eyes. 

“Okay, I have a plan,” Leo says, and they all turn towards him, a sly smile on his usually soft face. “Phichit and I are going to go speak to the warlock, see if we can get to talk to him alone. Ji will ask around a little more. I think if Phichit does it again, it will create suspicion. That should give you an opportunity to talk to Yuri, Beks, to figure out what’s going on, on a deeper level.” 

“Why me?” Otabek asks as his heart races at the thought of talking to Yuri alone. “Why are we doing this?”

“Because you already look like a pining mess and I’m intrigued,” Leo admits. “And it sounds awful. What if someone would have done that to either of us. The least we can do it check if he wants this, and if not, try to figure out a way to get him out of it.” 

“We’re traders though. Ji is the only one with any kind of magic, and even that’s mostly healing,” Phichit pipes up. “How are we supposed to get someone away from a warlock?” 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Let’s try Leo’s plan and see what we find out, okay?” Ji suggests with a timid smile, and Otabek has to agree he does want to talk to Yuri, know more. He nods and they all head their different ways to execute Leo’s plan. 

As it turns out, it’s not hard to get Yuri away from the warlock at all. As soon as Leo and Phichit approach with the notion of talking business, he seems to just deposit Yuri in an armchair and walks away with Otabek’s business partners. It’s more perfect than any of them could have guessed. Leo, Phichit, and Cao disappear through a back door, and Otabek approaches slowly, watching the boy who sits completely still, as if made of stone. The dress folds beautifully down the chair, train pooling on the floor. There are two armchairs next to the one Yuri is sitting in, and Otabek places himself in front of one of them, clearing his throat. Yuri looks up, eyes widening a little as he spots him, face otherwise motionless. 

“This seat taken?” Otabek asks, nodding towards one of the empty chairs. Yuri eyes him for a moment, before waving his hand dismissively towards the chair, turning away from him again. Otabek slides into the seat, turning so he can look at Yuri straight on. He’s staring out at the dancefloor, face still completely relaxed. He’s seemingly still, but his fingers dance over the fabric on his knees, dancing along with the song. Otabek wonders if he would like to dance as well, or if he just enjoys the music. 

“So, your name is Yuri?” 

Otabek is so bad at small talk. He can’t believe he’s doing this; it won’t come to anything good. They should have sent Ji or Phichit, who are far more social than he is. Yuri turns to him, one eyebrow raised as he eyes him up and down, stopping at his eyes before nodding. 

“I’m Otabek.” 

Yuri nods again and silence falls over them. Across the dancefloor, Otabek spots Ji moving around, talking his way through the party. 

“Do you come to a lot of these things?” Otabek tries, and Yuri tilts his head, opening his mouth to answer, only to close it a second later. Instead, he tips his head from side to side. Strange. 

Otabek furrows his brows, not understanding the gesture. Yuri says nothing, still watching him. His green eyes speak more than all of his body language, and Otabek has a hard time prying himself away from them. 

“Do you like them? The parties?” he tries. 

Yuri sighs, deep and exploding with frustration. It’s more emotion than Otabek has seen him show the entire evening, and he almost feels it vibrate through his body. 

“I guess not. Am I bothering you?” he asks. He’s very intrigued by Yuri, but it seems the boy has much on his plate already. He probably doesn’t need some unknown merchant chatting him up.

Yuri furrows his brows, turning towards where the warlock disappeared through the door, before turning back to Otabek. He angles himself so they’re fully facing each other. Something vulnerable and insecure crosses his features, and Otabek can see the placid mask he’s been wearing crack as he worries his lower lip between his teeth. His hands tremble slightly as he raises one in front of him, elbow bent, palm up. He looks expectantly at Otabek for a second, who just stares, mesmerized at all the emotions crossing Yuri’s face. Yuri rolls his eyes, frustration visible in his features. The blond raises his other hand and points to his raised palm, then towards Otabek. Oh, he wants Otabek to hold his palm up. 

He mimics the position, raising his own palm. Yuri scoots forward in his seat, squirming as the dress shifts, casting one more glance towards the door before placing his left hand underneath Otabek’s hand, the index finger of his right one starting to trace patterns into Otabek’s hand. At first he fears it’s an incantation, considers pulling his hand out of Yuri’s grip, but then he recognizes the movement as something far more innocent. Yuri’s tracing letters. 

_Not bothering me_

Otabek stares down at his hand, where Yuri is still writing the sentence over and over, as if giving Otabek time to grasp what's happening. “You can’t speak?” Otabek asks, eyes darting up to Yuri’s face. A hurt look crosses his delicate features, and then the pattern on Otabek’s palm changes.

_Spell_

“He put a spell on you?” Otabek asks, the implication of who he’s referring to clear. A chill runs down his spine when Yuri writes, _Yes_ only once. 

“For how long?” 

Yuri seems to have to consider it, brows furrowing, which makes the whole thing more terrifying. _Three years_

Otabek’s breath hitches, eyes flying up from their hands to Yuri’s eyes. They're downcast, watching the palm of Otabek’s hand, as if staring at the words he just wrote will bring the ability to speak back or erase the last three years as he couldn't. 

“Does he hurt you?” Otabek feels like it’s a stupid question, being spellbound to be quiet is definitely being hurt, but he longs to know more, to help. Yuri rolls his eyes but shakes his head, leaning down to start writing again.

_Can only use magic on me_

“Do you want to be with him?” Otabek asks. 

Yuri snorts, looking back up from Otabek’s palm before rolling his eyes, clearly offended by the ridiculous question. _No_

“Do you want to get away from him?” Otabek asks, heart hammering in chest. This is dangerous. This could get him seriously hurt or killed, especially with how Yuri keeps glancing towards the door, as if he’s clearly doing something he’s not supposed to. 

_Yes_

“Can you get away?” Otabek asks, even if it seems stupid. With all the fire in Yuri’s eyes, if he could get away he probably would.

_No_

“Can I help?” The words race out of his mouth without a single thought. Otabek almost bites his tongue for being so thoughtless. Still, he means it. Yuri squints at him, eyeing him carefully again, clear that he doesn’t believe him. 

_Why?_ he writes, pressing hard into Otabek’s hand, and his finger trembles a little on the question mark. Otabek’s heart is racing in his chest as he looks at Yuri’s face, jaw set and eyes challenging. He’s gorgeous. 

“Nobody should be wedded to some they don’t want to be with. If you want, I would like to help.”

 _Why?_ Yuri writes again, and Otabek can’t hold back anymore, a soft smile curling on his lips. 

“You have the eyes of a soldier.” 

Yuri takes a deep breath but a smile crosses his lips as well. It’s just a small tug at his lips, but it’s the closest thing Otabek has seen the entire evening. He feels his own widening, heart racing in his chest but not by fear this time. “Where do you live?”

Yuri writes out _ere_. Otabek nods in understanding before his eyes dart to the side, and Yuri follows his gaze. The warlock is starting to make his way back now, standing closer to them with another set of guests. Yuri grabs his hand hard, pressing his index finger forcefully into Otabek’s palm.

_Party in four days come_

He drops Otabek’s hand, and Otabek can see the emotionless mask slot back over his face. It’s terrifying to watch and makes his heart ache. The warlock is even closer now, and Otabek should move away, but it might seem suspicion if he walks off as the warlock comes closer. Luckily, Otabek has smart friends, and within a few seconds, Ji grabs his arm, asking loudly as he pulls him out of the chair if Otabek wants to dance. 

“Thank you,” he says, but anything else he had to say dies in his throat as he catches Ji’s eyes, wide and terrified. Otabek blinks, his heart racing in his chest as they move across the dancefloor together. 

“We have to get him out,” Ji whispers. “Otabek, we have to.” 

* * *

They make it back to their small hotel room, all of them shaken up. Ji had gotten the same information as Phichit, and when he’d run out of guests to ask, he’d gotten frustrated and scanned Yuri magically, only to see dark shackles of magic around his throat and wrists. 

“Revolting,” Ji says, flopping down on the bed on his back. “I can’t believe everyone just lets him get away with it. Shouldn't the authorities do something? It can’t be legal.”

“This is a small region. I bet the authorities turn a blind eye, since he’s so powerful,” Leo says, sitting down next to his boyfriend, who immediately places his head in Leo’s lap. Ji’s fingers are still trembling slightly and he closes his eyes to let out a long breath. 

“Yeah, smaller places like this tend to be more inclined to trust magic and powerful people over law enforcement. Still. It’s horrible. What did Yuri say? Did you communicate at all?” Phichit asks, sitting down on his own bed. 

“Yeah he wrote things into my palm. He said he wanted to get away but couldn’t. He wanted me to come to a party in four days,” Otabek informs them. His mind is swimming with all of this, with Yuri and his eyes, his emotionless expression coming to life. Of the magic and the thought of a small child being given to a warlock and a teenager being silenced. It’s all too much. Too cruel and vicious, and Otabek had stupidly thought that things like this didn’t happen anymore. That they, as a society, had moved away from consorts and arranged marriages and children being sacrificed. Hell, even royalty married whoever they wanted these days. 

“Okay, that’s good because Cao Bin invited us,” Phichit says. “He wants us to meet him in two days to go over some of the items he was interested in, and then celebrate at the party. He’s going away the day after to Leafa.”

“Wait. He’s going to another region in five days?” Otabek asks, mind starting to race by the new information. 

“Yeah,” Leo agrees, fingers trailing through Ji’s hair. “He’s going to be gone for weeks.” 

“Leafa’s south right? Opposite from Kivena?” Ji asks, and Leo nods. On the bed, Otabek can see Phichit straightening his back, looking between the three of them.

“Yes, remember, we traded those healing mages Phichit’s pain relief potion,” Leo says, and Ji nods.

“Oh, but that’s great! If we get Yuri out that means we’ll have a head start!” Phichit says excitedly, smile spreading over his face.

“How do we get him out though?” Otabek asks. 

* * *

The days leading up the the party are packed as they all scramble to do what they can to set the plan in motion. Otabek is relieved that they all seem to feel so strongly about this, because he’s not sure he would be able to leave here without doing something.

Leo and Phichit head into town to see if they can find someone that can help them. Ji is a white mage, with the ability to heal and scan, but he’s not as strong in breaking spells. They’ll need someone to teach him, or at least show them some tricks, if they are going to pull this off. Otabek and Ji walk back to the mansion, which feels much heavier, evenhaunting in the gloomy light of early morning. They can't really see much besides high stone walls and small windows, but Otabek can feel the magic pulsating from the house. He may not be a mage, but he’s still sensitive to magical powers. 

Ji scans continuously, brows furrowing as they move carefully around the building. No one seems to notice them and Otabek doesn’t detect any guards outside the building. Perhaps Cao Bin is so sure of his magic that he doesn’t need them. 

“It’s not too intricate,” Ji says after they’ve made their way around the entire building. “But it’s very strong. I don’t think I’ll be able to break it all down—I don’t have the explosive power for that. We’ll need to find something to drain the magic’s power.” 

“What about that elf orb we traded for in Yir? Could that work?” Otabek asks. It had been a good trade. Orbs from elves are rare and powerful, receptive to all kinds of magic. The trouble is that they can only be used for one purpose once you’ve started using them. An elf orb that can only drain magic is worth just a fraction of what they paid for it.

“Yeah, I think it could. If we focus on the glass doors in the back with less security, I could probably push though. I can't use all my power just to get in. Chances are there will be more security inside, and I’ll still have to get the shackles off his wrists to get him out. Breaking the silencing spell might have to wait for later,” Ji explains. They take another lap around the mansion, but no one approaches them and they decide to head back. All the while, Otabek looks through the windows, hoping to get a glimpse of Yuri. He doesn’t. 

Leo and Phichit have made great progress when they return. They’ve found a mage who specializes in breaking magic spells and who’s happy to teach Ji in exchange for a new cauldron and a variety of low-level magic items. Georgi is eccentric, and Otabek can’t stand to be in the same room as him for more than a minute, but Ji seems to be taking to his teaching style in no time. 

In the meantime, Phichit goes out and flirts with drunk men at bars, hoping to catch someone who knows something about the mansion and how to get inside it. On the third day, he hits the jackpot. A man who actually works at the mansion guarding Yuri takes an interest in Phichit, and after the bubbly, dark-haired man has drunk the guard under the table, he has no qualms about spilling all of the mansion’s secrets. It’s better than they could have ever hoped for. 

“It’s mostly magical barriers outside, very little on the inside, and none that should affect us getting to Yuri. The internal security is more to keep him out of rooms than in. He’ll be on the third floor, the second stairwell from the back entrance. He spends his days mostly reading, dancing, or sitting by a window looking out,” Phichit says when he comes back, having left the guard passed out over the bar counter. 

While Ji and Phichit work on their parts of the plan, Otabek and Leo try to make themselves useful as well. They visit the only magic shop in the area, but have no luck in finding anything that could lower the strength of spells. They do find some enhancing powder that will give Ji more power for a short amount of time. They thank the old woman in the shop and exit, a slight furrow between Leo’s brows as they make their way across the cobblestone square. 

“He always gets such a backlash from these,” Leo explains, shaking the bag with the powder a little. “I know it’s for a good cause and I’m not saying we shouldn't do it...I’m just worried.” Leo sighs then, turning to look at Otabek with slightly pained expression. “I know he’s strong, and I’m sure he can do this, but I’m also terrified that things will go wrong. It’s been running way too smoothly so far.”

Otabek knows, he, too, has started feeling like things are going too well to be true. There's nagging at the back of his mind that keeps warning him that Cao Bin or someone else is watching their every move, just waiting to strike. They can only hope that all the power he holds has made him complacent. On their way back to the hotel, Otabek notices a bookstore. An idea strikes him and he pulls Leo in with him, only to exit a few minutes later with a pen and a notepad. 

  
  


The deal goes well. They only send Phichit and Leo, since the warlock knows them, and it gives Ji extra time working with Georgi. They don’t want to draw attention to Otabek, either, since he’s hoping to be able to speak more with Yuri at the party. Cao Bin bought several of their rare items, and luckily, requested the items be brought to his office in the mansion. It gave both Phichit and Leo the opportunity to scope the place out a little, and more maps were added to the papers covering the walls of their hotel room. 

* * *

  
  


The party is much like the previous one, only this time, none of them are drinking. They’re all on edge, trying to socialize with the townspeople. They’ve gotten to know some of them since arriving, and Phichit, who’s been out and about most, gets asked to dance frequently, and so does Leo. Ji looks exhausted but keeps insisting that he’s fine. Otabek feels bad for him, because he feels like it’s his obsession that has driven them here, even though everyone agrees that they need to do something. After this, they will probably be wanted in this region and will never be able to return. They can only hope that their home region, Kivena, won’t give them up. 

Cao Bin and Yuri arrive late, just like last time. Otabek doesn’t even spare a glance at the warlock. His eyes immediately zone in on Yuri, heart hammering in his chest. His blond hair is braided up into a crown on his head, showing off a slender neck. He’s once again in a gown, a sleek black dress hugging his slender form, with red and pink flames licking up the side to his neck. He looks just as impassive as last time, but he scans the room and stops when his eyes meets Otabek. The fire flares up again, bright, bold, and strong, and Otabek feels the pit of his stomach drop as a tingling sensation fills his body. 

Cao Bin seems to want to celebrate the good deal made with Leo and Phichit, and as he gets them drinks, Otabek makes his way over to where Yuri’s been deposited into the same armchair as last time. He stops just in front of it, trying to stop his racing heart as he extends a hand. 

“Would you like to dance?” 

Yuri looks at his hand, then up at his face, and then back at his hand. He takes a deep breath, then he scoots forward on the chair, softly placing his hand in Otabek’s. He looks back up, and that fire and strength is so overwhelming Otabek almost misses when he nods. They move together to the dancefloor, and even though Yuri can’t really write anything for Otabek here, he can still give Yuri the plan, whispered softly into his ear as they move across the dancefloor. Yuri is tense in his arms, but now and then, he nods. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Otabek points out. “Do you want us to call it off?” 

Yuri pulls back in a rush, shaking his head quickly. His hand moves down from Otabek’s shoulder to above his heart, and with perfect clearness he mouths the word _Please_. Otabek’s heart seizes and he nods, squeezing Yuri’s waist slightly. “Okay, we’ll come tomorrow then, at lunch.” 

They dance until the song ends, and even though it pains him to do so, Otabek brings Yuri back to his chair and with a courteous bow he leaves him, hands trembling as he does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri’s arms are trembling as he holds Otabek’s waist tight, pressing his forehead against his back while the motorcycle roars underneath them. They’ve been driving for what could be minutes, maybe hours, Yuri can’t tell. All he knows is that there is fresh air in his lungs, another man’s clothes on his body, and that for the first time since he was five, he’s free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for helping me with the beta!

Yuri’s arms are trembling as he holds Otabek’s waist tight, pressing his forehead against his back while the motorcycle roars underneath them. They’ve been driving for what could be minutes, maybe hours, Yuri can’t tell. All he knows is that there is fresh air in his lungs, another man’s clothes on his body, and that for the first time since he was five, he’s free. 

It had all happened so fast, and Yuri was not used to fast. His days moved slowly, almost standing still as he tried to pass the time, for no good reason. He didn’t want time to pass, not truly. He didn’t want to get older only to marry Cao and have to spend his nights in his bed. He didn’t want time to move so he would come closer and closer to his purpose, without wanting it. He wanted time to stop, while wanting it to rush by for any opportunity to get out at the same time. 

During the years he’d spent locked up by Cao, Yuri had tried everything. As a child, he tried running away, only to be brought back and put under harsher magical locks. When the security grew too tight, he started faking illness to be sent to the hospital, only to have a doctor sent to him. He tried to refuse food, and when that didn’t work, he punched, kicked and clawed. It was all fruitless. The magic bonds surrounding him had tightened, and soon he couldn’t lift a hand towards Cao due to the shackles around his wrist. When he then started screaming and shouting, Cao silenced his voice. 

Yuri had been antsy all day, and the guards had teased him about it as he paced back and forth in the library. Every loud sound made him jump and he couldn’t help glancing at the clock, willing it to move as fast as it could. Cao had left early in the morning, bringing most of the guards with him, leaving only two to watch over Yuri. 

Just a few minutes after lunch, Yuri felt the dark magic that always laid thick in the house lower, as if pulled down by gravity. A loud explosion sounded from somewhere on the ground floor, and the guards who had just been teasing Yuri rushed out of the room. Shouting was heard, and Yuri rushed after them, down the first set of stairs, until he met Otabek and another man, the friend who had asked Otabek to dance the first night. 

“You okay?” Otabek asked, and Yuri’s heart had been racing more quickly than it ever had before but he nodded, feeling his hands tremble. “This is Ji; he’s going to remove the magic on your hands.” 

Yuri held them up tentatively, but felt a bit more at ease seeing the soft smile on Ji’s face. It was clear as soon as his fingers brushed Yuri’s wrists that he was filled with pure magic, the dark shackles cracking and falling off. There had been a flurry of movement then, and Yuri had quickly been ushered out and onto a motorbike behind Otabek, not looking back once. 

The motorcycle slows down and Yuri looks up to see Otabek guiding it into a gas station, something Yuri’s only read about in books, stopping at the pump. Yuri straightens, and hurries to write something into Otabek’s back. 

_ Why stop? _

He writes it two times, just to make sure Otabek feels it. The dark-haired man turns towards him, pulling his helmet off. Yuri does the same. He feels reluctant to drop his hand resting on Otabek’s hip. It feels a bit strange. He can’t remember wanting to touch someone before, at least not in a long time. 

“I have to get gas, and we should find somewhere to sleep,” Otabek says in explanation. 

_ Dangerous to stop? _ Yuri traces into Otabek’s back. The initial adrenaline from escaping has calmed down, but it’s still there, simmering in his gut and ready to break out. He knows that even if he’s out of the mansion now, it might not stay that way. Otabek nods slowly and Yuri’s gut twists. 

“It might be, but I can’t drive when tired. We should camp out. We crossed the border two hours ago anyway, so hopefully they won’t come after us.”

Yuri nods, and very ungracefully, all but falls off the bike trying to step off, Otabek much smoother as he swings his leg over the seat to stand. Yuri watches, fidgeting, as Otabek approaches the gas pump to start filling the motorcycle’s tank. It’s a roadside pump and Yuri sees no other people, which does put his mind at ease a bit. 

“I have a tent in the back—we can find a good place alongside some forest road, maybe,” Otabek explains, and Yuri nods, wishing he could answer with words. He steps forward tentatively, holding out his hand with the palm up to signal that he wants to write. Otabek does as instructed and Yuri fights down a smile. He can’t remember the last time someone actually did as he asked them. 

_ Your friends? _ he writes, glancing up into Otabek’s dark eyes when he’s done. He remembers at least three others bedsides Otabek, but after they ran out of the mansion, all their magical shields lowered, he couldn't see them. Otabek furrows his eyebrows for a moment, a soft hum escaping his lips. 

“We decided that splitting up was best. You and me could get farther by bike than with the car, and chances are, Ji might need to take up half the van to sleep. Magic really wears him out and he’s never done anything quite as heavy as that. He usually just heals people,“ Otabek says as he pulls the nozzle from the bike, palm still up for Yuri to write . Something curls in the pit of Yuri’s stomach and he reaches out again, fingers moving carefully across the calloused palm

_ Voice?  _

Yuri bites his lips nervously, and Otabek furrows his brows as he nods. “Yeah, he might be able to. We’ll see when we met up with them again.”

Yuri nods too, reaching out one more time, carefully tracing words he can’t remember ever saying before. 

_ Thank you _

  
  


They sleep in a small tent, the air humid and warm when they wake in their sleeping bags on the ground. Yuri keeps Otabek’s clothes on, the ones he was given to change into when he escaped. Apparently gowns are not the best thing to wear when escaping, and Otabek had thrown him a change of clothes before they left. 

They eat some granola bars Otabek has stuffed in his bag, and even if they’re smushed and crumbling, they taste better than any of the mansion’s fancy dinners. They don’t talk much but Otabek gives him a notepad and a pen so he can communicate more easily. Still, Yuri finds himself longing to reach out and touch Otabek. He holds on extra tightly as they start their journey again, pretending to do it for balance. 

Otabek explains that his friend Phichit has someone they can stay with when they get to Kivena, a country a five day’s ride from where they are now. Apparently, these friends are powerful and can protect them. Yuri’s not sure about this at all, but the farther he can get from Cao, the better. He’ll just have to tag along until something better comes along. They ride the entire first day, only stopping to eat and for bathroom breaks. Yuri writes into Otabek’s back and Otabek listens. It’s more freeing then the fresh air in his lungs. They spend the night in sleeping bags again, and if Yuri stays awake a little too long to look at how Otabek’s dark lashes fan out over Otabek’s cheeks, no one needs to know. 

The next day, they arrive at a small town, and Otabek stops to get gas and stock up on food. As they walk around, something pulls at Yuri’s attention and he stops, eyes wide as he takes in the clothes displayed in the storefront.

“Find something you like?” 

Otabek sounds amused, and Yuri tries to hold back his excited nod. The jacket is black with leopard print on the sides, and it might be the coolest thing Yuri’s ever seen. Cao only wanted him in gowns and dresses, like a doll to be played with. Yuri fucking hated it. 

“Do you want it?” Yuri’s head snaps back to Otabek feeling his eyes grow wide. He can’t seem to find words, and apparently he doesn't have to. Otabek smiles, that small thing that tugs at his lips, and then heads for the door of the store. “Come on.” 

They leave the shop with Yuri in a new outfit, along with others Otabek buys for him. Yuri feels bad for spending his money, but Otabek continues to assure him that it’s fine. Truthfully, Yuri wants it all so much he stops writing protests and questions about it being okay pretty quickly. The tight black jeans fit him perfectly, and the tiger printed long-sleeved tee feels right. So does the jacket. 

“You look nice,” Otabek says when they exit the store, a bag swinging back and forth from Yuri’s grip. He’s never had anything that was his own before, not since his grandfather died and the villagers decided he was an easy pick to sacrifice to the warlock. “How does it feel?”

_ Good. _ Yuri writes and holds up his notepad, unable to hold back the smile on his lips.  _ Thank you. _

They buy food, and Otabek encourages Yuri to pick, his low soothing voice explaining what each thing is. He always pauses and waits for Yuri to write things, not forcing the silence away or rushing Yuri to answer. It’s nice. Really nice. Yuri feels something flutter in the pit of his stomach as Otabek reads what he’s written carefully, answering all of Yuri’s questions. It feels strange, but it also feels really good. 

  
  


On the third day, they stop in a small village to stretch their legs. It’s late afternoon and the sun is slowly setting over the mountain they just passed. Yuri wonders if Cao is looking for him, if they’ve told him that Yuri’s disappeared yet or if the guards are still looking themselves. The villages and cities they’ve passed have all been small, and none of them has had any magical presence. According to Otabek, magic is rare, which is why people like Cao have so much power. It sickens Yuri, so he tries not to think about it. The people they’re going to have magic too, and it scares Yuri to think they might be as power hungry as Cao. Still, if they know Otabek, they probably won’t be that bad. 

Otabek buys them cinnamon buns and they eat them in silence, leaning against the wall of the small kiosk. The woman had been nice, smiling and laughing as Otabek bought the treats. She had called them a cute couple, and Yuri had flushed up to his ears, turning his gaze away so Otabek wouldn’t see. That fluttering thing sets off in his stomach again as he glances over at Otabek again, and he bites into the bun hard. Across the street there’s a line of shops and Yuri looks over them, trying to figure out what they are. He starts writing on his notepad, feeling Otabek’s eye drop to the page. 

“That one’s a florist, which sells flowers, and there’s another bakery, which sells pastries and bread,” Otabek starts pointing them out. Yuri listens and watches, so glad that Otabek’s not treating him condescendingly because he doesn’t know anything. Almost everything he knows about the world comes from books, or what Cao has told him. He’s not sure how much of that he can trust. “And that’s a hairdresser.” 

_ Hairdresser? _ Yuri writes, biting his lip. He’s never heard of it before.

“It’s someone who cuts and styles hair,” Otabek explains simply, eating the last of his cinnamon bun. Yuri feels his heart rush and he turns with urgency, the frustration of not being able to talk pricking at his skin as he tries to push the words out. Otabek notices his distress and looks at him, Yuri hurrying to scribble down the words. 

_ I want to cut my hair. _

Otabek’s eyebrows rise a bit, then they lower, waiting as Yuri stars to furiously write again, heart pounding so hard. He’s wanted this for so long, tried to cut his long hair countless times. It’s another reason he had to wear the magical shackles. 

_ Cao wouldn't let me _

“Let’s go,” Otabek says, and it sounds as simple as that when he says it, as if Yuri can do whatever he wants. Maybe he can. Yuri can’t hold back his smile, and they walk across the street into the hairdresser together. 

  
  
  


The ends of Yuri’s hair tickle his jaw as he walks from the diner to the bathroom located outside. He smiles when he looks at himself in the mirror, turning his face to see the hair fall over one eye. The hairdresser had looked on in shock when Yuri wound down the braided updo, hair that had been growing for over a decade falling down his back. She had looked even more shocked when he showed her how short he wanted it. 

_ Maybe I should get it like yours, _ he had written, handing the notepad over to Otabek, who was sitting next to him. A smile had cured on Otabek’s lips again, and Yuri’s stomach had flipped treacherously. 

“Whatever you want,” Otabek said, and wasn’t that everything Yuri had ever dreamed of. Not that anyone would come save him, he had given up on that long ago, but to have someone who saw him as he was. 

He smiles towards his reflection again, not able to feel anything but a strange sense of calm as he looks at himself. Short blonde hair, dark clothes, pants and animal prints. He feels more like himself than he has...probably ever. It’s hard not to think about Otabek, the man who made it all possible, when he looks at himself. Yuri still doesn’t understand why he did it, but he’s so thankful, he doesn’t know where to start. It scares him too. What he’s feeling for Otabek, he’s never felt for anyone. They’ve spent so much time just talking on this journey, about the past, the future, and everyday things. Otabek is so patient with him, as if it’s no trouble at all to wait for Yuri to scribble things down. Otabek is so calm, and yet so daring that he breaks into the stronghold of the most powerful warlock in Tiren, just for Yuri. He can’t figure it out. 

Yuri is scared for tomorrow, scared to meet new people who probably won’t be as understanding, might be dangerous. Yuri’s still not sure if he really should go to these friends of friends, but he doesn’t want to leave Otabek either. Otabek makes him feel safe in a way he can’t remember ever feeling, and there's also the fact that he wants to kiss him all the time. Yesterday, he caught Otabek looking down at his mouth on five different occasions and, well, Yuri might have been locked in a mansion without having basically anyone to talk to, but it makes him think that maybe Otabek feels the same. Yuri is free, and stupid, and the worst thing that can happen is rejection, he reasons, giving himself a nod in the mirror as he finishes up, walking out to meet Otabek, decison made. 

They walk over to the bike to grab their things. They agreed to get a hotel room for this last night of the road trip, and Yuri’s excited about the bed, even if the tent has been nice. Otabek is quiet, grabbing the bag strapped to the bike. Yuri’s heart is pounding a mile a minute, his lips tingling as he looks at the muscles in Otabek’s back moving under his leather jacket. This is so stupid, but what if something happens and Yuri didn’t even try? He has to. He’s been locked up for so long, he has to start living life now to catch up. Otabek swings the bag over his shoulder and turns, then Yuri feels himself move almost on instinct. It’s easy to close the distance, hand curling in Otabek’s t-shirt right at the base of his throat as Yuri goes up on his toes. He hesitates, just for a second, eyes catching Otabek’s wide brown gaze before he tugs the shirt and crushes their lips together. 

Otabek gasps, hands finding Yuri’s hips instantly. Yuri melts against Otabek’s warm chest, the hand curled in Otabek’s shirt loosening as he places his palms flat against his chest instead. Under his right palm, he feels Otabek’s heart race. Their lips are moving carefully against each other, exploring, caressing. It makes shivers run down Yuri’s skin, something inside him melting, as if someone had poured hot water over them. 

They pull apart to breathe, and Otabek’s eyes are warm and adoring, smile on his lips. Yuri’s so glad he did this. Wow. Wow, wow…

“Wow,” Yuri says, and his voice seems to startle the both of them, Otabek’s eyes growing as wide as Yuri feels his own get. “Holy shit!”

* * *

  
  


It’s clear that the house is old, but it’s well kept. It’s all dark glazed wood, the roof black. It looks dark, but the magic within is clearly bright and light, leaving Yuri a bit breathless. It reminds him of the magic Ji used to free him, so very different from the energy of Cao’s magic. It eases some of Yuri’s worries, but not even close to all of them. He’s glad he has his voice back so at least he’ll be able to speak for himself. 

They’re not sure how the spell broke, really, other than that it seems the kiss did it. They had both blushed brightly at the idea, but Otabek had leaned closer to kiss Yuri again anyway, soft and smooth. They’d continued to kiss after that, only stopping when they needed to get out of bed and on the bike to drive the last part of their journey. 

“Ready?” Otabek asks, hand warm in Yuri’s grip. Yuri squeezes it once, trying to calm his racing heart. In a window to the right, a man with silver hair is walking around, and in the window next to it a man with dark hair and blue framed glasses is setting the table. Yuri hopes they’ll be able to give him and Otabek protection, at least until they figure out what to do.

“Not at all. I don’t… I guess I’m scared,” he admits. Otabek listens and nods, a solid and comforting presence by his side. 

“I am too, but we’ll get through it together, okay?” Otabek says. 

He’s so good. Yuri has no idea what the future will bring, or how long he’ll be free, but he’ll try to cherish this as long as he can. “Okay. Together.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
